There is a need for pure drinking water across the globe. This need is greater in certain parts of the world because they are devoid of natural water resources or lack abundant water resources to meet the needs of their populace. Further, these areas of the world are often quite impoverished, with few funds available to use towards procuring clean water.
Currently, there are several known methods for removing impurities from water, including, without limitation, multi-stage flash distillation, multi-effect distillation, vapor compression, electro dialysis, reverse osmosis, and freezing. Each of the methods mentioned above has one or more disadvantages. First, they each have high operating costs due to the high levels of energy and maintenance required. Second, the capital investment and installation costs for each are very high. Third, the existing processes have little or no effect on chemical and oil contaminants in the water.
There is a need for a system that eliminates the above shortcomings—a low cost system capable of removing impurities from water.